decisions?
by g.vas
Summary: what if when bella jumped off the clif someone saved her? what if she got to live the life Edward relly wanted her to? what happens when the cullens come back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own twilight…the talented S.M. does

The beginning or the end?

My toes hang over the edge yet I cant seem to regret the decision I was about to make.

Well the one I made the day edw- he left. My life has no meaning left. I have no will to live. Its like my own personal hell.

I want to live free and be happy again, be with e-ee-edward, but I can see that is a selfish thought on my part. So here I stand on one of LaPush's cliffs wondering what it would be like if I would have nevr met Edward. If I just stayed in phoenix or chose Jacob.

"what is this? Now your having second thoughts" I mumbled to myself. What if there was another way. It would kill Charlie if I left him alone in this world! Besides, renee has phil to take care of. And Jacob. He was my best friend, my personal sun, and even my love. But is that enough? Can he fully mend me. Stitch back my shattered heart? Yes I belive so. Besides I have everything to live for. With Jacob I can have humanity, a family to grow old with.

Just as I was turning around I stumbled over a rock and fell to my sure death.

No! it wasn't sopposed to happen this way.

"Jacob" I screamed until my body slammed into the cold depths of darkness. With the air knocked out of my body I couldn't swim back to the surface. Spots clouded my vision and soon I fell into oblivion.

"bella" I heard in the distance. "come on please, don't do this to me!" everything was slowly coming into place. "whaaa" I mumbled out .'oh thank god, what were you trying to do kill yor self?" who was that….oh Jacob. Wait, Jacob!

I just leaned forward and smushed my lips to his. That was all the inventation he needed to kiss back.

In that moment, the rest of our lifes began!

Xx: hey im sorry if this is a little shaky but this is my first fanfic. Pls review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or charters ect. S.m. does :p

It is a beautiful and sunny out today, witch was a gift compared to the buckets of rain that has been pouring on us. And when I mean rain, I mean it comes down like there is no tomarrow. You may be thinking were in forks but Jacob and I actually wanted to spread our wings and fly away from the nest. After our wedding where Billy married us, we went of to texas for our honeymoon. Why so far away? Well, it fits Jake likings. You never know what the weather will be like in texas, and that somehow gets him excited. Men! A couple weeks after we came back, a little…surprise came about. It or they come by the name of the twin terrors. Im guessing you know what I mean by now…or not! It took me three different time to explain to jake.

Yes! My two little disaster children, jill and anna. They are now both twelve and the house is always busy. They have some of there dads height and are very tan like him while they have my redish brown hair. There eyes are beautiful because thay are…gold in the sunlight but turn a greenish blue when it comes to night. Javk and I cant figure out how this has happened. We checked all the way back to there great-great-grandparents on bpth sides and neither seen to have the odd color. He still wonders about it but I say it only makes them more beautiful in my eyes. Of coarse he grumbles an agreement because obviously all the boys in there grade all have noticed too.

Its so funny having two girls that are twins because they go through everything at the same was scared to death when the hit puberty.

Flashback:

Jake and I were sitting on the couch when we heard two screams from different directions.

"ill take the bathroom while you take the bedroom" I yell before running off in the direction of my baby. I swung open the door and there was anna standing in front of the vanity in her black shorts with a a green tank and tube socks on and red streaks running down her leg.

" oh, honey," I said walking to her and leading her to the now running shower, "this is nothing to be afraid of. You take a shower while I go get your sister" I only got a nod in response and turned out the door.

I walked down the hall to jills room and aproched a pacing jake.

"its OK, seriously, go down stairs an I take care of this, I promise" I stated

" how can this be ok? My babys sre growing up…it can happen now, why? Why now?"

I calmly took him out of the room and went to hug jill and said "sweety im sorry your day had to be all emotional but its no biggie. Let go get you cleaned up!"

End flashback-

Yeah, funny times…oh well, now im sittin here in my lawn, all alone because everyones gone for the day. Im just thankful I have my children and jake.

Jake! He saved me and I am in forever debt of him. All I know is my sun still is glowing after all of these years and I cant do anything without him.

He's my jake.

Xx:hey this was more of a filler chapter because im not sure what I should do next. N/e ideas??

:p


End file.
